Conventionally, there has been a working machine described in Patent Literature 1.
In this working machine, there are provided: an engine; a variable displacement hydraulic pump driven by this engine; maximum absorption torque setting means setting the maximum absorption torque of this hydraulic pump; a travelling device, an upper rotating body, a boom, an arm and a bucket which are hydraulically driven by discharge oil of the hydraulic pump; a travelling operation lever, a rotating/arm operation lever and a boom/bucket operation lever operating these.
It is disclosed that, in this working machine, by detecting a specified operation state of the operation lever, it is detected that the working machine is in a specified operation state, when the working machine is in a specified state, a maximum value of the absorption torque of the hydraulic pump is changed in setting to a rather high value.